Do What U Want (песня)
|DS = |album = |previous = Manicure |next = Artpop }} "Do What U Want" - песня Леди Гаги и Ар Келли, которая была записана для её четвертого альбома - ARTPOP. Песня была написана Леди Гагой, DJ White Shadow, Ар Келли, Мартином Брессо и DJ Snake между 2012 и 2013 годом. Песня была зарегистрирована в базе BMI 5 ноября 2013. Впервые, Гага раскрыла название песни и её некоторые строчки 21 сентября 2013 года в твиттере. 16 октября она подтвердила, что трек будет выпущен в качестве промо-сингла 21 октября 2013 в США и 22 октября 2013 по всему миру. В тот же день, Гага подтвердила, что из-за положительных отзывов касательно песни, "Do What U Want" заменит "Venus" в качестве второго сингла с альбома Клип "Do What U Want" был снят 4 ноября 2013 фотографом Терри Ричардсоном. Видео так и не вышло Информация Во время работы над новым альбомом, DJ White Shadow попросил помощи одного из своих друзей из Чикаго, Мартина Брессо. Тот в свою очередь, прислал ему бит, который был создан для одного из ремикс проектов Брессо. Бит был полностью переделан Гагой и DJ White Shadow в 2012, когда они начали писать песню в гастрольном автобусе в Европе. По словам Гаги, она начала писать текст песни в Чикаго и закончила в самолёте на пути в Милан в октябре 2012 года. Она чувствовала, что бит можно использовать в разных направлениях и стилистиках музыки, но она остановилась на R&B. В то время, она не была уверена, что люди воспримят песню всерьез, так как она ранее никогда не писала песни в данном стиле. Часть процесса записи песни проходила в Чикаго, Гага обьяснила это тем, что именно в этом городе, она находится под влиянием R&B и хип хопа. По словам DJ White Shadow, запись песни "была отложена до последней минуты" до сентября 2013. Он рассказал, что между ним и Гагой состоялся разговор: “''Я сказал ей ‘Знаешь, кого бы я пригласил на запись это песни? Ар Келли’ и она сказала ‘Да!’ В течении 10 минут после нашего разговора я позвонил ему и дал ей трубку, чтобы они смогли обсудить песню. Так и случилось. Два гениальных певца в одном треке. Это показалось мне логичным.” Гага рассказала, что раз в то время, она жила в Чикаго, откуда родом Пол и Ар Келли, то это было логичным выбрать именно его на запись песни. Неуверенность Гаги по поводу записи данной песни прошла сразу, после того, как она получила благословение "короля R&B". Она также сказала, что СМИ всегда писали сплошную ложь про неё и Келли, поэтому эта песня идеально подходила для них. Перед встречей с ним, Гага рассказала, что всегда была его огромной фанаткой и вспоминает "как мы устраивала вечеринки с Haus of Gaga, на которых мы просто напивались и слушали Ар Келли." Отвечая на вопрос о сотрудничестве, Ар Келли рассказал, что до встречи с Гагой, у него было предвзятое мнение о певице "которой все равно на тех, кто говорит плохо о ней". Однако, когда он узнал об ее артистизме и таланте, он поменял свое мнение. Вдохновение В интервью Sirius XM в 2013 году, Гага рассказала, что текст песни повествует о двух вещах. Первое - "о людях, которые обсуждают принадлежность ее тела СМИ", в то время как ее сердце принадлежит себе и фанатам. Второй смысл - об ее сексуальных чувствах. Она объяснила, что величайший дар который вы можете дать человеку которого вы любите, это сказать ему: ''"делай что хочешь с моим телом, мне все равно". Это признак сексуальной свободы и она чувствует себя достаточно хорошо, чтобы иметь возможность отпустить боль и просто насладиться моментом. Главным вдохновением стала травля со стороны СМИ в конце сентября по октябрь 2012 года, когда Гага немного прибавила в весе. Снимки, которые были сделаны во время шоу тура Born This Way Ball были опубликованы во всех журналах, на которых видно, что Гага начинает набирать в весе. Вскоре, Гаге позвонила ее мама, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос с ней. Сначала, Гага не поверила маме и думала, что это очень низко со стороны СМИ обсуждать ее вес, когда в мире происходят вещи гораздо серьезнее, такие как война, голод и болезни. В прошлом, она рассказывала, что набирала вес из-за своего пристрастия к наркотикам. Однако реальная проблема набора веса заключалась в том, что тогда Гага еще не знала о болезни бедра, и чтобы облегчить боль, она принимала сильные лекарства. После этого, она решила написать песню. В интервью Sirius XM, Гага пояснила, что СМИ все больше и больше настроены агрессивны и критически к ней из-за ее популярности. Это привело ее к понимаю того, что они могут говорить и делать что угодно с ее телом, но они не могут коснуться ее сердца и разума, которые она держит для себя и своих фанатов. Революция тела 2013 : Основная статья: Born This Way Foundation Примерно в то время, когда Гагу стали критиковать за лишний вес, она решила повернуть вопросы о весе в позитивное самоутверждение. Таким образом, 25 сентября 2013 года, она создала проект "A Body Revolution 2013". Она и Тара Савело запостили свои фотографии в нижнем белье без всякой обработки. Затем она призвала своих поклонников сделать то же самое. Композиция Музыкальная составляющая песни написана в жанре синтипоп и R&B, содержащая звучание песен 80-ых и электронный бит. Отвечая на вопрос в интервью MTV, DJ White Shadow описал песню как "звучание из космической R&B эры Джорджа Джетсона". Согласно музыкальной тетради, которая была опубликована на сайте Musicnotes.com, "Do What U Want" была записана с умеренным темпом 96 ударов в минуту. Запись песни Для записи трека, Гага пригласила людей, с которыми она ранее никогда не сотрудничала, но которые с теми, с кем она работала в прошлом. Этими людьми были DJ Snake, который работал над песней "Government Hooker" в 2010, инженер Дейв Расселл, который работал над большинством ее песен с 2008 года и Билл Малина, который помогал ей в записи альбома "Born This Way"в 2011 году. Новыми людьми с которыми Гага сотрудничала для записи этой песни стали Тим Стюарт, гитарист в туре "Born This Way Ball", Мартин Брессо и Дино Зисис. Песня была записана между 2012 и 2013 годами в студии Record Plant в Голливуде, Калифорния, США. В производстве песни принимали участие DJ White Shadow и Гага с дополнительной помощью от Мартина Брессо и DJ Snake. Вокал Ар Келли был записан во время его сессии для альбома "Black Panties" в студии "Patchwerk" в Атланте. Для записи своего вокала, Келли позвал собственную команду, состоящую из Донни Луле, своего музыкального директора, инженеров Эби Гарибалди и Йана Меренесса. Table Релиз песни Отрывок песни "Do What U Want" впервые был услышан в рекламе магазина Best Buy ("Beats Blue Studio") 17 октября 2013 года. Перед этим, 15 октября 2013 года, Леди Гага намекнула на то, что в рекламе магазина будет представлен эксклюзивный отрывок песни: "в рекламе @beatsbydre вы МОЖЕТ услышите отрывок песни ЛЕДИ ГАГИ И АР КЕЛЛИ #ARTPOPотрывокDoWhatUWant АР КЕЛЛИ НА АЛЬБОМЕ ARTPOP". Трек стал доступен в iTunes Store за несколько дней до релиза самого альбома. "Do What U Want" была выпущена в качестве второго сингла с альбома 21 октября 2013 года. Песня так же была использована в рекламе британского мобильного оператора O2. Ролик был снят 18 октября 2013 в Соединенных Штатах, а его режиссером стал Дэвид Уилсон для агентства VCCP London. Сингл 16 октября, Гага подтвердила, что данный трек будет выпущен в качестве промо сингла. Он был выпущен 21 октября 2013 в США, а 22 октября 2013 по всеми миру. В тот же день, Гага подтвердила, что из-за положительных отзывов касательно песни, была принято решение выпустить песню в качестве полноценного второго сингла вместо "Venus". Альбом ремиксов был выпущен в цифровом формате 25 февраля 2014 года. В ночь перед выпуском песни, Гага воспользовалась своим аккаунтом в Твиттере, чтобы ответить всем своим критикам. Каждый свой пост она подписывала строчками из песни "Do What U Want", чтобы ответить всем своим критикам за все те сплетни, которые окружали ее на протяжении всей карьеры, такие как слухи о том, что Гага гермафродит, о лишнем весе, который Гага набрала в 2012 году, слухи об её причастности к наркотикам, о сравнениях с другими знаменитостями в негативном ключе. Обложка Гага представила обложку сингла "Do What U Want" 18 октября 2013 года. Обложка была выполнена в таком же стиле как и "Applause". На этот раз, Терри Ричардсон сфотографировал ягодицы Леди Гаги и подписал её снизу. Фотография была сделана за день до анонса обложки сингла. В интервью немецкому телевидению "ProSieben", Гага рассказала причину, по которой она придумала такую обложку сингла. Она сказала, что в настоящий момент, люди не ценят искусство, они лишь коммерциализируют его. Таким образом, её ягодицы "как бы говорят" "это еще один кусок задницы, который вы можете купить. Вы не получите моё сердце и разум, потому что вы не заслужили. Я лучше отдам это своим поклонникам... Когда я смотрю на то, как общество изменилось, я чувствую, что это хорошее время, чтобы показать вам свою задницу, ведь это единственное, что мне хочется дать вам." Цензурированная версия обложки с изображением бледно-лиловой цветной юбки поверх ягодиц Гаги была использована в отдельных странах Ближнего Востока. Do What U Want cover.jpg|''Официальная обложка сингла'' Do What U Want Censored clean cover.jpg|''Обложка с цензурой'' *Фотограф — Терри Ричардсон *Модель — Леди Гага *Парикмахер — Фредерик Аспирас *Нарял — Нижнее белье "Rosie" от Hanky Panky Ремиксы и альтернативные версии Соло-версия В альбоме была представлена версия с Ар Келли, хотя изначально, Гага записала версию без его участия. 26 января 2013 года, в Твиттере, Гага запостила несколько строчек из соло-версии: "My bones hurt from all the shows But I dont feel the pain cuz Im a pro I sink in then Im ok cuz my body belongs to u when Im on stage." Оригинальная соло версия была использована в промо видео кампании H&M, которое было посвящено открытию магазина на Таймс-сквер в 2013 году. В большинстве своих выступлений, Гага исполняла эту самую версию песни. Соло версия была использована при записи дуэта с Кристиной Агилерой. Соло версия песни попала в сеть 7 апреля 2014 года. Table Ремикс DJWS (при участии Ар Келли и Рик Росс) 29 ноября в Твиттере, Гага писала: "Ремикс на песню Do What U Want при участии РИКА РОССА. Это случилось." Продюсером ремикса выступил DJ White Shadow. Росс сказал в интервью MTV, что он не был готов к сотрудничеству с Гагой, и что с ним связалась её команда. Ремикс был выпущен 20 декабря 2013 года. Ремикс при участии Кристины Агилеры До анонса выступления Гаги на шоу The Voice, продюсер DJ White Shadow получил твит от фаната 25 ноября 2013 году, в котором его просили записать ремикс на песню "Do What U Want" или "Sexxx Dreams" с Кристиной Агилерой. Он ответил: "это было бы весело? Я спрошу." Выступление Гаги на шоу The Voice было подтверждено 12 декабря 2013 года. После выступления Карсон Дели спросил ее о том, как они пришли к сотрудничеству, на что Гага ответила: "Я была очень взволнована, так как мне позвонили с "The Voice" и предложили выступить в финале шоу и конечно я не могла им отказать. Это замечательное шоу! И я сказала им 'Я хотела бы, чтобы Кристина Агилера сделала это со мною'" После того, как Гага и Кристина выступили с "Do What U Want" 17 декабря 2013 в финале шоу The Voice, Агилера записала свою порцию вокала в студии за несколько дней до Рождества. 24 декабря 2013 года, Агилера разместила в своих социальных сетях сообщение: "Работаю над кое чем особенным... Всем счастливых праздников!! Целую, Кристина". В интервью Billboard, руководитель отдела продаж "Interscope", Гэри Келли пояснил, что они хотели издать песню как можно быстрее и раньше, но "когда она была уже утверждена, iTunes был закрыт — они не принимали никаких песен." Именно поэтому ремикс появился в их магазине лишь 1 января 2014. На обложке ремикс изображены Гага и Кристина во время выступления в финале шоу The Voice. Фотография была сделана Треем Паттоном для "NBC Universal Media". Для записи они использовали оригинальную сольную версию Гаги, при этом добавив пару новых строчек "''What you want Lady Gaga" и "What you want with me Christina" вместе с несколькими другими изменениями. Ремиксы История релизов Table Ремиксы Table Do What U Want (feat. R. Kelly & Rick Ross) (DJWS Remix) - Artwork.jpg|DJWS Remix Do What U Want feat. Christina Aguilera.jpg|Christina Aguilera Remix Do What U Want Remixes cover.jpg|Remixes EP Do What U Want Ft. Christina Aguilera Remixes Cover.jpg Lady Gaga ft. R. Kelly - Do what U want (DJ White Shadow Remix).png|DJ White Shadow Lady Gaga ft. R. Kelly - Do what U want (Samantha Ronson Remix).png|Samantha Ronson Lady Gaga ft. R. Kelly - Do what U want (Kronic Remix).png|Kronic Lady Gaga ft. Christina Aguilera - Do what U want (Steven Redant Madrid Radio Remix).png|Steven Redant Madrid Radio Remix Lady Gaga ft. Christina Aguilera - Do what U want (Steven Redant Madrid Club Remix).png|Steven Redant Madrid Club Remix Lady Gaga ft. Christina Aguilera - Do what U want (Steven Redant Barcelona Club Remix).png|Steven Redant Barcelona Club Remix Lady Gaga ft. Christina Aguilera - Do what U want (Red Ant & Amp Lexvas Deep House Remix).png|Red Ant & Amp Lexvas Deep Выступления Впервые, Гага выступила с песней на шоу "The X Factor" (ITV) 27 октября 2013. Tabs Live= Table |-|ТВ= Table |-|Радио= Table |-|Туры= Table Текст песни Музыкальное видео Несмотря на то, что Терри Ричардсон снял обложку сингла, его роль в качестве режиссёра клипа была не подтверждена вплоть до 11 ноября 2013 года. В ночь на artRave, Гага подтвердила, что видео на песню уже снято. Съемки клипа прошли 4 ноября 2013 года в неизвестном месте. В твиттере, Гага рассказала, что видео будет длинным, но не таким, какое "Marry the Night" Do What U Want Video 001.JPG Do What U Want Backstage 001.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 003.jpg|A Do What U Want - Music video 004.jpg 655670TR2013.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 005.jpg 6556470TR2013.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 006.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 007.jpg IMG_1940195374218.jpeg|B 535670TR2013.jpg 735670TR2013.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 001.jpg 11-4-13 Terry Richardson 002.jpg|C 1 11-4-13 Terry Richardson 001.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 019.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 023.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 018.jpg 1-20-13 Terry Richardson 003.jpg|D (20 января 2013 Do What U Want - Music video 002.jpg|E 425670TR2013.jpg 729440TR2013.jpg 655630TR2013.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 008.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 009.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 010.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 011.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 012.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 013.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 026.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 027.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 014.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 015.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 016.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 017.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 020.jpg|F Do What U Want - Music video 021.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 028.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 022.jpg|G Do What U Want - Music video 024.jpg Do What U Want - Music video 025.jpg|H Do What U Want Video 033.jpg|I HJXc-XzkXm4.jpg Wall_Design_Video-Set_NOV2013 (1).jpg Wall_Design_Video-Set_NOV2013 (3).jpg Wall_Design_Video-Set_NOV2013 (2).jpg #Из тамблера Терри Ричардсона - 6 декабря 2013 года #Из тамблера Терри Ричардсона - 13 декабря 2013 года :B Футболка - Saint Laurent, нижнее белье - Fleur Du Mal, очки - Moscot. :E Бумажное платье - Perry Meek для Haus of Gaga, туфли - Pleaser. :F Кастомный наряд - Versace, серьги - Swarovski. :G Пальто - Helen Yarmak, штаны - Saint Laurent, туфли - Marni. :H Халат - Versace. :'I 'Зеркальный наряд - неизвестно Релиз : Lady Gaga x BitTorrent Bundle здесь, 3 декабря 2013. 26 ноября, 2013, BitTorrent написали в блоге, что они будут сотрудничать с Леди Гагой над проектом "Lady Gaga X BitTorrent Bundle" как часть их партнерства с VICE media. Их сотрудничество будет включать в себя видео со съемок клипа, фото и эксклюзивное видео интервью с Гагой и Терри. 6 января 2014, Гага запостила в социальной сети Little Monsters сообщение касательно видео, в котором она объяснила задержку видео из-за плотного графика. Однако, она так и не озвучила дату выхода видео. В марте 2014 года, Гага выпустила видео на песню "G.U.Y.", и стало известно, что видео "Do What U Want" уже никогда не выйдет. 19 июня 2014 года, в сеть попал отрывок из видео. Упоминание *BMI | Repertoire Категория:Песни Категория:Песни с Artpop Категория:Музыкальное видео Категория:Синглы Категория:Синглы с Artpop